Modular roof systems of the subject type generally include rectangular modular trays that are positioned side-by-side on a roof to hold materials for decorative or functional purposes. The modules may hold, for example, live vegetation such as sedum, herbs, grasses, flowers and other perennials in a growing medium; non-growing materials such as decorative or membrane ballast materials; or both live plants and non-growing materials. Thus, modular roof systems may be used to establish a green roof environment, to provide ballast on roof membranes, and a combination thereof, as well as for other purposes.
Modular roof systems of the subject type are shown and described in detail in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,711,851 and 6,862,842; and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/908,864 and 10/652,836, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
When a modular roof system does not cover an entire roof, it may be desirable to establish a cohesive boundary or continuous border along the outer perimeter of the system, as well as along the perimeter of any space that may be surrounded by the system. In such instances, it is desirable to provide a border along the outer and inner otherwise exposed sides of the modules that at such perimeters. When modules of different heights are placed next to each other, it may also be desirable to establish a border along the otherwise exposed portions of the sides of taller modules.
Borders can be used to achieve both aesthetic and functional advantages in modular roof systems. A border can have a decorative or ornamental component, as well as conceal the otherwise exposed module sides and establish an aesthetically desired presentation at the boundaries of the system. A border can connect modules along the boundaries of the system, thereby assisting in maintaining the modules as installed on the roof and consequently maintaining the integrity of the installed system. A border can establish a wall that spans across and closes the space below and above the modules and between adjacent modules at the system boundaries, to inhibit entrance of wind below and between the modules and thereby contribute to enhanced resistance to wind uplift of the system. Those skilled in the art will readily appreciate that borders can be provided in other forms and for additional purposes.
Prior modular roof systems may utilize borders connected to modules with various types of fasteners, which requires both the border and fasteners, as well as the labor to secure the border to the modules with the fasteners.